Coagulation
by Namikaze Miku-chan
Summary: Ketika kata-kata sejuk mu menyentuh hatiku, tanpa ku tahu embun basah menetes di mataku please RnR?


Coagulation

Author: Dini Naruhina

Genre: Angst, comfort

Pairing: NaruHina

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto empunya Naruto

Warning: OOC, abal, typo bertebaran, newbie, songfic, angst

Insert song: Coagulation by Super Junior

Summary: Ketika kata-kata sejukmu menyentuh hatiku, tanpa ku tahu embun basah menetes dimataku

~Don't Like Don't read~

Asap ditiap bagian mobil yang terbalik itu keluar memenuhi udara. Pecahan kaca bertebaran dimana-mana. Sesosok tubuh seorang wanita tergeletak tak begitu jauh dari mobil

Perlahan sang wanita berdiri. Wajahnya terluka dibeberapa bagian. Sedikit darah keluar dari salah satu sudut bibirnya

Langkah gontainya mengiri jalannya. Pandangannya nanar melihat seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil. Memaksakan diri Hinata terus berjalan meski pening menghampirinya. Terjatuh dan bangun lagi. Dengan susah payah Hinata tiba di mobil yang didalamnya terdapat sang kekasih yang terluka parah

"hime.." ucap Naruto lirih

"tenang Naruto-kun, aku akan menyelamatkan mu"

**Ketika kata-kata sejukmu menyentuh hatiku**

**Tanpa ku tahu embun basah menetes dimataku**

**Akupun tak tahu darimana dan bagaimana itu terus membentuk**

*FLASHBACK*

sinar matahari yang masuk ke mobil menambah hangat suasana yang sedang berlangsung. Tawa canda dan senyuman kedua sejoli ini begitu tulus dan penuh kasih sayang

"bagaimana harimu hime?"

Hinata tersenyum dengan panggilan sayang dari Naruto. Wajah putihnya bersemu merah dengan panggilan hime tersebut. Meski sudah sering mendengar panggilan itu namun hati Hinata selalu saja berbunga-bunga

"ba-baik Naruto-kun.."

"hahahaha kau berbicara gagap lagi" Naruto tertawa riang menjawab reaksi Hinata. Tangan besarnya mengusap rambut Hinata lembut. Hal itu sontak membuat wajah Hinata makin bersemu merah

**Yang ku tahu itu sangat menyakitiku**

**Hatiku yang terbakar perlahan menjadi dingin**

**Apa yang harus kukatakan, bagaimana untuk bertahan denganmu, akupun tak tahu**

"kau bahagia bersama ku hime?" Mata Naruto menerawang ke depan seraya mengendarai mobil ferarri merah milik Naruto

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto menanyakan hal itu. Apa akan terjadi hal buruk? Tidak-tidak.

"tentu saja Naruto-kun. Aku ba-bahagia bersama mu" Naruto hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang seolah dipaksakan. Dan Hinata merasakan keganjilan tersebut

Seolah memang sudah ditentukan, firasat buruk yang sudah dirasakan Hinata terjadi

BRAAAAK!

Suara keras terdengar dari belakang mobil Naruto. Sebuah truk besar menabrak mobil yang tengah mereka kendarai. Benturan keras tersebut membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi berputar di langit dengan kencang. Tubuh Hinata terlempar keluar sedangkan Naruto tetap pada posisinya karena sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan. Yang Hinata rasakan hanya tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dibeberapa bagian

*END FLASHBACK*

**Bagaimana, bagaimana aku harus melakukannya**

**Pada jendela mataku**

**Membentuk embun, membentuk airmata menjadi aliran kecil**

Dinding bening menutupi mata amethyst Hinata. Tubuh Naruto terluka dengan parah dan tubuhnya terjebak pada sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan. Naruto terus meronta melepaskan sabuk pengaman miliknya. Namun apa daya. Semua itu percuma. Sabuk pengaman rusak. Darah segar terus menetes dari kening Naruto

"toloooong! Tolong kami!"

Hinata berteriak sekuat tenaga meminta pertolongan. Yang diterima Hinata hanya kesunyian. Tidak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka karena jalan itu jalan yang jarang penduduk. Hinata tidak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Meski begitu ia masih terus berusaha melepaskan Naruto

"Naruto-kun bertahanlah"

Hinata mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya. Meraih handphone dan segera menghubungi pertolongan. Tangannya bergetar dan suaranya terdengar sangat lirih. Mata Naruto terasa berat. Seluruh tubuhnya juga sakit.

"jangan tutup matamu Naruto-kun! Kau harus tetap sadar!" Hinata memukul-mukul wajah Naruto. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Masih terus berusaha Hinata untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman Naruto. Tangan Naruto menghentikan Hinata

"sudah Hinata. Tidak perlu lagi" ucap Naruto dengan suara lirih. Dengan tenaga Naruto yang ada saat ini, ia berusaha menahan Hinata yang terus saja berontak

"lepaskan aku Naruto-kun! Aku harus menyelamatkan mu!"

"hentikan Hime!" seruan Naruto akhirnya menghentikan gerak Hinata. Mata sapphire Naruto terlihat redup. Mata amethyst bertemu dengan sapphire yang penuh kesenduan. "aku ingin kau hidup bahagia hime. Hiduplah dengan pria yang baik"

"jangan bicara macam-macam Naruto-kun.. pria yang kucintai hanya kau.. kita sudah bertunangan. Hanya kau pria yang akan bersama ku" jawab Hinata lirih

"hahaha" Nruto tertawa. Bukan tertawa riang melinkan tawa yang penuh kesedihan "kau tidak gagap Hime"

"jangan bicara yang aneh Naruto. Kau akan selamat. Aku sudah menelepon bantuan. Kita akan keluar dan hidup bahagia"

"aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya. Jadilah ibu yang baik untuk anakmu kelak. Jadilah wanita yang dicintai suamimu. Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu"

**Akupun tak tau dari mana dan bagaimana itu terus**

**Yang ku tahu itu sangat menyakitiku**

**Hatiku yang terbakar perlahan menjadi dingin**

**Apa yang harus ku katakan, bagaimana untuk bertahan denganmu, akupun tak tahu**

**Bagaimana, bagaimana aku harus melakukannya**

"berhenti bicara seperti itu Naruto-kun!"seru Hinata histeris. Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang sakit. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Naruto. Hanya Naruto seorang

"tidak aka nada waktu Hime sampai bantuan datang. Kau harus hidup"

"aku akan mati bersama mu kalau begitu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu Naruto-kun" air mata Hinata kembali mengalir

"kebahagiaanku adalah melihatmu bahagia. Kau harus tetap hidup Hime" ucap Naruto lemas "mobil ini akan segera meledak. Kau harus keluar Hime"

"jangan pergi Naruto-kun"

"aishiteru Hime.."

Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Mengecupnya dengan lembut dan penuh kepiluan. Ciuman terakhir yang Naruto berikan untuk membalas ciuman lembut Naruto. Air mata, darah bercampur menjadi satu

**Ku takut itu akan mengalir jika ku tutup mata bahkan jika ku menatap langit**

**Akhirnya lebih berat dari airmata, setetes telah ditemukan**

**Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi, bagaimana denganku?**

**Esok pagi ketika tanpa sadar kuraih telepon, apa yang kemudian ku lakukan, bagaimana dengan ku?**

**Aku ingin terseyum dan meninggalkanmu dengan kesan yang baik, tetapi ketika ku melihatmu**

**Akhirnya airmataku jatuh**

"keluar dari sini Hime!"

"tidak. Aku tidak akan keluar! Aku akan tetap disisimu!"

"KELUAR HINATA!" Hinata terhanyak dengan suara keras Naruto. Tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto membentaknya seperti ini.

"Naruto-kun…"

"kumohon Hime.. keluarlah" suara Naruto berubah lembut. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu"

Dengan berat Hinata meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Hatinya terasa sakit meninggalkan orang yang sangat disayanginya terluka di dalam sana. Sendirian.

"aishiteru.. Naruto-kun"

"hiduplah dengan baik untukku. Kau harus berjanji" Hinata mengangguk dengan lemas menjawab perkataan terakhir Naruto

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan meninggalkan Naruto bersama dengan petugas ambulance yang menahan tubuh Hinata, mobil itupun meledak. Menghanguskan semua yang ada disalamnya termasuk Naruto yang masih terjebak

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata berteriak sekuat tenaga. Tangisnya semakin pilu sangat pilu. Tak kuasa Hinata menahan berat badannya lagi. Ia jatuh terduduk. Hatinya sangat perih melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya meninggal dihadapannya.

"_bulan depan kita akan hidup bersama Hime.."_

"_uhm.. a-aku tidak sabar akan hari itu"_

"_aishiteru Hime.. aishiteru"_

"_aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun…"_

END

**a/n:** yeeeee fic angst lagi! Ada ynag bertanya kenapa angst lagi. Itu karena aku menyukai genre angst. Belum lagi ini song fic dari lagu yang aku sukai. Coba deh sambil dengerin lagunya atau menonton videonya. Arigatou sudah membaca :D


End file.
